Grave thoughts
by clouds in my coffe au lait
Summary: When willow became the Blackeyedwicca, Anya seeked the help of Oz hoping to get them back together...but will that be possible or will Willow still destroy the world.
1. Oz

Buffy and Xander ran after Willow. The forest was thick and dense. Buffy almost lost her balance several times but pursued after her best friend. A horrid smell filled the air as she and Xander arrived. She gazed at her best friend astonished at the action the dark haired witch had taken. Before Buffy's eyes a flayed body burned.

"Willow, what did you do?" Buffy asked surprised. The black-eyed-Wicca gazed at the blonde.

"One down." And she disappeared with a flash of lightning and thunder.

"What did she do?" Buffy gasped. "I-I mean she _killed _a man."

"You did it too. There's nothing we can do though. Buff, I think the best idea for us is to stop fighting and let her do what she needs to do…"

"I can't believe you just suggested that. I do have an idea though. What if we brought the cause of Willow and Tara back?" Buffy asked thinking.

"What now?"

"She means Xander, that we should bring Oz back." Anya said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"We don't even know where he is."

"I'll start to search for him." Buffy said.

"Buffy, by the time you find Oz, it would be to late and Willow would end up killing everbody."

"Okay Anya." Buffy said smartly. "If you're so smart, what do you purpose we do?"

"I suggest I teleport to wherever Oz is."

"Oh great idea smart one." Buffy said, an o forming at her mouth. "Meanwhile we have to worry about the most powerful witch in the world trying to kill us! Besides that we have no idea how to find him.

"Tara has a book of spells in her old dorm on basic spells and I think I saw one about a locating spell. That should help."

"Okay, here's the problem, we don't have anybody to do the spell." Xander stated.

"Well there's me." Anya said. "I mean, with my demon powers there has to be some potential to do a simple spell like that."

"Or we could use Dawn." Xander suggested.

"Why would you even suggest using my little sister?!"

"She has the whole power thing! I mean her blood almost destroyed the world."

"Anya will do it. So will Hallie your little friend if she can."

"I doubt Hallie will assist me in this but I will try to contact her." Anya closed her eyes and concentrated. "HALLIE! HALLIE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

A few seconds later the demon appeared. "Behold I am Halfrek. The vengeance demon who shall wreak some wrath!"

"Hallie, it's me." Anya stated. Halfrek turned around.

"Oh, hello Anyanka!" She greeted.

"Hallie, I need your help. There's this spell I need to cast."

"Why should I help you Anyanka?"

"Because if you don't I'll kill you." Buffy said innocently.

"Fine." Hallie said. They headed over to Tara's old apartment and searched through the books on the bookshelf.

"I found it!" Anya exclaimed opening the book up. "Okay we need two purple candles and a white one."

"Here!" Buffy said tossing them to the Vengeance demon. They lit the candles and sat in a circle.

"Araidia, here my words. I call to me the location of…" Anya gazed at the book. "Daniel Osborn. Bring to me the light…Show me the light." Anya and Halfrek disappeared encircled in red lights.

They appeared in a crowded club with Oz on center stage. "I SEE HE HASN'T STOPPED PLAYING!" Anya screamed above the music. Oz didn't seem to age at all. The only thing that changed was the mysterious flicker in his eyes. That was replaced with a twinge of guilt and depression. The music stopped and Oz climbed off stage. "Stay here." The blonde said to the vengeance demon. Hallie positioned herself on a stool at a bar. Anya ran after oz.

"Hey! Oz!"

"Do I know you?"

"No, you don't know me…well you do, I was going out with Xander…remember Prom?"

"Oh yeah, now I remember you."

"You have to come to Sunnydale right away." Anya commanded. "Willow is in trouble. Tara was killed and now she is trying to destroy the world. I think you can save her…and then maybe give her an orgasm." Oz raised his eyebrows.

"Umm, okay. I'll pack up."

"No there's no time. She's grieving. That's why you're depressed right now. You can still sense her right?"

"Yeah, I can but I thought that was just because I still missed her."

"Okay good I was right." Anya smiled. "Anyways, come now."

"Okay." He paused and cast his gaze down thoughtfully. "Where is she?" Anya grinned.

"Come on."

_AN: I thought that I would try something different than the typical time traveling thing. I'm eventually gonna make this Willow and Oz, but I will have to write several chapters to get them together. There might be a Willow/Kennedy thing but it shall not be the main focus. This'll be at least to the end of season seven and I might carry on from there. _


	2. What is the Slayer?

Oz grabbed Anya's hand apprehensively and she yanked him through the crowd.

"I thought we were going to Sunnydale."

"We are. We just have to get Hallie."

"Hallie?" He inquired curiously.

"Vengeance demon friend. We have to teleport you to the Magic Box so Buffy can fill you in."

"Okay."

Hallie and Anya grabbed Oz's hands and he waited nervously. _This won't feel to great_ he thought nervously. His air passage seemed to stop and he felt a sharp pull at his abdomen and had it not stopped suddenly he would have vomited. Oz lost his footing and fell to the ground landing at somebody's feet. He looked up at the face of the Slayer.

"Hey Oz." She leaned down and pulled him up.

"Hey." He greeted softly. "what's going on?"

"Oh, that's a long story. I'll start from the beginning." Buffy paced and ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay, when I died,"

"You died?"

"Yes, I did. Anyways, Willow got into some dangerous magic and eventually became addicted. Do you remember Tara, the girl that you almost killed when you went all wolfy?" Oz nodded slowly. "Well, she dumped Willow because of the addiction but Willow stopped pretty much cold turkey. Anyways, Tara came back and they were happy."

"I think I actually heard them and I was down stairs." Dawn added.

"Thank you Dawn. Anyways, Warren, some guy that we met a while back shot Tara and Willow got back on the Magic and flayed Warren alive and now she's out to kill other people and possible destroy the world."

"I'm still confused on what you want me to do." Oz said.

"Just tell her how you feel about her." Somebody said from the doorway. They all looked over and saw Giles.

"Giles!" Buffy exclaimed running over and hugging him.

"Nice too see you too." He said looking down at the blonde slayer fondly. "You cut your hair." Buffy looked up and smiled at her watcher. Anya grabbed Giles around the waist tightly and hugged him.

"I'm blonde. I dyed my hair blonde…again."

"yes, I see." Giles looked over at the redheaded werewolf. "Nice to see you again Oz." Oz nodded in reply. "Now I think it's best if you stay out of the way until the time is right and you will know when the time was right."

"Just follow me." Buffy said exiting the store out of the back. Oz followed cautiously. "Okay all I need you to do is go to my house and wait until I call it…then will be your cue." Okay.

Careful not to be seen by anybody Oz ran to Buffy's house and waited. He sat on the couch uneasily and waited.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the magic Giles and Buffy talked in the back room. 

"I came as soon as I heard... " Buffy thought about how he could have found out so quickly

" Council--?"

" The Council hasn't a clue. About much of anything, really. No, there's an extremely powerful coven in Devonshire. They sensed the rise of a dangerous magical force here in Sunnydale. A dark force fueled by grief. "

"Willow." Buffy said sadly

"I had so hoped it wasn't her. And then a seer in the coven told me about Tara... That's when the coven imbued me with their powers."

"And sent you here to bring Willow down." Buffy concluded.

"Buffy, what's happened here?"

"God. I don't even know where to start..." Buffy said brushing her hair back with her fingers and rubbing her temples. Her head was propped up on her hands and she was leaning against the saw horse.

"Well, Willow's clearly been abusing the magicks-"

**"**She has. She was - and I barely even noticed. Giles, everything's just been so... Xander left Anya at the altar. Anya's a vengeance demon again. Dawn's a total klepto, Money's been so tight that I've been slinging burgers at the Doublemeat Palace. And I've been sleeping with Spike." The room grew silent and Giles stared at her incredously. The silence became tense and Giles burst out laughing. Buffy cast a reproachful glance his way but joined him. Through the laughter they continued their converstation.

"Duct tape?"

"On their mouths! So the demon could eat them-"

"Because they were figments?"

"All of it! You, Sunnydale... And I was just some nutcase in L.A.!"

"Of course. Why didn't we see it before?" The hysteria stopped and they calmed down. After many more moments of silence Giles spoke again.

"Can you forgive me?"

"For what?" Buffy inquired curiously tilting her head like a dog.

"I should never have left." Giles said sincerely

"No... You were right to leave. We're just... stupid."

"I know you're all stupid. I should never have abandoned you."

"No. Giles, you were right about everything. It _is _time I was an adult."

"Sometimes the most adult thing you can do is ask for help when you need it."

"Now you tell me. I guess... I wasn't ready before. It took a long time for that feeling to go away... The feeling that I wasn't really here. It was like... when I clawed my way out of that grave, I left something behind. Part of me. I just... I don't understand. Why I'm back."

" You have a calling.

"But it was my time, Giles. Someone would have taken my place. So why?" Giles didn't answer. "Right." Buffy sighed and hastily changed the subject. "What's going to happen to Willow? I mean besides Oz attempting to save her."

"Well, once Oz does, should he succeed, the plan is to get her to the coven who is working on a way to extract her powers without... killing her. Should she survive, you ought to know, Buffy that there's no guarantee she'll...be as she was. Willow's killed a human being. How will she be able to live with herself?"

"I wouldn't worry about that..." Willow said holding Anya by her throat. "Willow doesn't live here anymore." Buffy stood up bravely.

"Willow, I don't want to fight you."

"Come on Buffy, you know I don't even have the strength to bruise you. DAH "MEE-hee WIM." (English trans: Give me Strength.) "Now, I'm pretty sure I'm strong enough to beat you to death."

"I don't want to hurt you." Willow smirked and threw a blow at Buffy sending her flying back against the wall

**"**Not a problem."

"I said I didn't want to." Buffy used all her strength and punched her. Willow flew into a set of bookshelves.

"Didn't say I wouldn't."

"So. Here we are." Willow said while the slayer and she circled

"Are we really gonna do this?" Buffy asked.

"Come on! This is a huge deal for me! Six years as a side man. Now _I _get to be the Slayer." Willow grinned.

"A killer isn't a Slayer. Being a Slayer means something you can't conceive of." Buffy said angrily

"Oh, Buffy." Willow said sadly. "You really need to have every square inch of your ass kicked." Willow said harshly.

"Then show me what you got." The Slayer challenged. "And I'll show you what a Slayer _really_ is." Willow lashed out with a savage blow and Buffy stumbled back. Buffy kicked up and made contact with Willow's face but the black-eyed-wicca was unaffected as she retaliated with her own kick sending the Slayer back. Buffy jumped on Willow knocking her to the ground.

"Get off, super bitch." Willow screamed throwing Buffy off. Buffy stood up after the wall collapsed on top of her limping and trying to keep her balance. She sent a round-house kick towards the black witch and Willow caught it throwing the Slayer on her back. Buffy stood up.

"I can help you stop."

"I thought you were gonna show me what a Slayer was? Buffy, I gotta tell ya - I get it now. The Slayer thing really isn't about the violence. It's about the _power_. And there's no one in the world with the power to stop me now." As Willow said this, she was shot back against on the ground. Giles who was watching the whole thing held his hand up keeping her down

" I'd like to test that theory." Giles said sadness in his eyes.

_AN: I know there's very little oz in this story and that it's a little confusing but I SHALL add oz in the next chapter. And there shall be some more in the following chapter…R&R!!!! _


	3. Explosive Emotions

" Uh oh. Daddy's home! I'm in wicked trouble now." Willow mocked singing.

" You have no idea. You have to stop what you are doing." He said gently, sadness pulling at his voice.

"Ooh, sorry. Can't do that. I'm not finished yet." She said trying to stand up.

"Neither am I." Giles said magickally knocking her feet out from her. "Stay down." Willow fell clumsily to the floor.

"How did you do that?" Anya asked curiously staring at the watcher.

"That's borrowed power. No way it's gonna be strong enough to-" Willow started. Giles cut her off and spoke

"I'm here to help you."

"Thanks, but I can kill a couple geeks all by myself. But, hey, if you'd like to watch... that's what you Watchers are good at, right? Watching? Butting in on things that don't concern you?" She said the last part harshly

Giles was stung by the words but didn't show it. "You concern me, Willow. Stay on this path and you'll wind up dead."

"Willow. Listen to him. I don't want to fight you anymore." Buffy said in a strong tone standing weakly

"I don't want to fight you either. I wanna fight _him._" Willow said pointing over at Giles

"Stay down--" Giles said firmly. Willow waved it away

"No. Remember that little spat we had before you left? When you were under the delusion that you were still relevant here? You called me a rank arrogant amateur. Well, buckle up, Rupert... 'Cause I've turned pro." Willow said, her green pools turning a darker shade until they were opaquely black

"Asmodea, bring forth--"

"Vincire!" Giles cried. Willow was contained in a gel like substance. She appeared to be surprised.

"What--? No! Get off-- Solvo! Libero—"

"What did you do?" Buffy asked nervously.

"Contained her and her powers within a binding field." He turned towards Willow passing her and speaking on the way. "I'm very sorry about Tara." Willow sent a reproachful glance towards him.

"This... won't... hold me... forever." She swore through gritted teeth.

"So, I think I should get the boys out of town now that Super witch is contained."

"I do suggest you hurry Buffy. Willow won't be contained for long." Buffy grabbed her jacket and started to search for the trio. She found them shockingly at the video arcade. "Slayer! We didn't mean to try to kill you. That was Warren anyways."

"I know that." She said. "Look, we need to get you out of here if you have _any _hopes of survival."

"Why would we need to survive?"

"Because, Warren stupidly killed Tara, Willow's girlfriend and now she's out for revenge."

"You can't tell her that we didn't do it."

"She doesn't care. You were involved with Warren."

"But…"

"No buts, I have to protect you two." Buffy said. The two boys reluctantly followed her

* * *

"You're such a hypocrite. Waltzing in here with your borrowed magicks... So you can tell me, what...? Magic's bad? Behave? Be a good girl? Well, I don't think you're in any position to be telling me what to do." Willow looked up at the watcher who she was holding effortlessly against the ceiling. "Do you? She let her grip go and he collided to the floor. "I used to think you had all the answers. That I had so much to learn from you." Willow said in disgust. 

"Willow..." Giles started. The black haired witch continued as though he hadn't spoken

"You were jealous. Still are. Just couldn't bear that _I_ was the one with power. That's why you ran away. That's why you--"

"Incurso!" Giles shouted at the witch. She waved it away and spoke more

"That...was rude. Now I forgot what I was saying."

"Perhaps you're not as strong as...you think you are. You're expending way too much of your mystical energy to maintain your powers... At this rate, you're going to burn out... And up." Giles said still concerned for the witch that was torturing him. He also knew she was bound to go search for more power

"Blah blah blah." Willow said mocking him

"Willow. You need to stop." Giles commanded.

"What I need...is a little pick me up." She pressed her hand against his chest and felt his power surge through her. Willow fell back clumsily against the counter and clutched her head. "Head rush...wow... Whoa. Who's your supplier? This is-- Wow... It's incredible. I'm so juiced... " She paused and took a breath "Giles... It's like... No mortal person has ever had this much power. Ever. It's like I'm connected to everything... I can feel..." The shock of the intake stopped and she felt it. "All the pain that everybody felt…everyone. Oh. Oh my God. All the emotion. The pain. No, It's too much. Oh, it's just too much..."

"Willow... It doesn't... have to be like that. You... you can... stop it." Giles said weakly suggesting something that even he wasn't sure of

"Yeah. I can. I have to stop this. I'll make it go away." She said dizzily standing up

"No..." Giles groaned.

"Oh, you poor bastards... Your suffering has to end." Willow teleported out of the Magic box.

* * *

Oz sat impatiently on the couch. He had no idea what he was going to do but he knew he had to do something. The girl he loved was in pain and he wanted to kiss her, tell her it was going to be okay. But he couldn't. Not until Buffy called him. He gazed at the home phone and jumped as it rang. He walked slowly over to the phone as though he wasn't sure that he was going to pick up. He reached over and curled his fingers around the phone and picked it up. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Oz," The voice sounded on the other line. "It's Buffy, it's time."

"Okay. Where do I go?"

"I can't tell you that…oh! Can you hold on." He heard Buffy stab something and guessed that she was in a fight. "Okay, follow your wolfy sense, that's all I can say. I've gotta go." There was a click at the other end.

"That shouldn't be too hard." He sniffed the air and followed her scent. After an hour of walking he saw her…or he thought it was her. She was chanting something and her hair was darker. He closed his eyes at the memory of the grinning read head and climbed the hill. He heard her chanting even louder.

"Proserpexa...Let the cleansing fires from the depths burn away the suffering souls, and bring sweet death."

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing?"

"Oz? Get out of here."

"No, I can't do that Willow. You may be a powerful witch, but when I wolf out, I could bite your head off." Oz chuckled slightly."

"I'm not joking Oz, get out of my way. NOW." She blasted him back but he stood up and blocked the power flow again. "You can't stop this. You can't stop me! Nobody can stop me."

"Care to bet on that?" He smiled slightly. "But I don't care. Willow, I've seen the best of you and now the worst. I fell in love with you the first day I saw you and then killed your heart. I still want to be here now though. So if you want to kill the world, you better start with me. We both know I deserve it."

"You can't be serious." Willow leered. "You're going to stop me by telling me ya love me?" She mocked also feeling a little curious.

"I was going to throw a bucket of water on you and watch you melt but that seems a little stereotypical."

"You're still making jokes." Willow said. Pain laced her voice. He refrained from running up and holding the girl close

"I'm not joking. I know you're in pain. I can feel your pain because we are one. I know you're about to destroy the world, which is kinda ironic seeing how you were the one but always stopped it, but I do know that I didn't fall in love with the girl here. I fell in love with the girl inside of you. I fell in love with Willow."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She screamed.

"The first day we met, I was shot in the arm by some demon or something. I remember though you stuck by me and cared for me. I stayed around when you and Xander had your thing and I came back after I cheated on you. I know you may hate me right now for bringing up the painful memories but you should know Willow, that I love you. So if you're going to destroy the world, why don't you start with me? I know that I've earned it."

"You think I won't?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll always love you."

"SHUT UP!" She screamed blasting energy towards him. The magic felt like she had the Slayer strength and slapped him but he continued to stagger forward. He was going to make his point though and she wasn't going to stop him.

"I love you." Oz said. He took another step forward. Willow angered more and blasted more magic at his chest. He felt like he had been stabbed in the heart but still inched forward

"I... love –" Her blasts became weaker but he was still knocked back. He stood up and continued towards her.

"Shut up." She tried to send him flying again but the energy faded. Her eyes turned back to their gray and tears stung her eyes

"I love you, Willow." Oz said sincerely. Every emotion he felt for the red headed witch poured out of his mouth

"Stop..." He was getting too close and she tried to get him away but her energy had drained

"I love you." Oz reached out his arms and grabbed her gently

"Stop!" She screamed. Willow broke down in sobs and beat against his chest. A small wind blew and her locks returned to their normal shade of red. Oz held her tightly refusing to let go. He inhaled her scent and smiled against her hair.

"I love you." He said softly overjoyed that she was in his arms again. He could feel her tears soak his shirt but he didn't care. He was holding her again like old times. Maybe she still did love him…

_AN: I'm sorry that the Oz speech wasn't the best but it's really hard to write for him because he doesn't say a lot. Anyways, R&R please._


	4. New Begginnings

Giles coughed painfully and sat up.

"GILES!" Anya exclaimed running over and hugging the old watcher. "What happened? Why did the world not end?"

"Umm…the threat has been stopped. Willow is no longer a threat to the world." Giles used the rubble to pull himself up and stood up shakily. "I think I should get her so we can return to England. She needs to learn how to control the gift that she now possesses."

"Well, I can go and find her."

"No, no, I know where she is. I can sense her."

"How can _you _sense her? You have no power anymore."

"But I am a watcher and I do know things." He said. "Okay, Buffy called me and left a message."

"I thought so."

"Anyways, do you think you could provide some assistance in helping me out?"

"If I get in trouble with Dhoffrin, I'm going to take it out on you."

"Fine, Anya just do it."

Anya grabbed Giles's arm and yanked him roughly on the arm. He almost fell forward but luckily kept his footing. The hot air surrounded him and he suddenly felt hot. Giles ignored it though and made his way over to the pair. Willow was sobbing hard and Oz still clutched her. "Willow?" She looked up, her make up ran down her face as tears streamed out.

"Giles…I'm so sorry…What I did…"

"Shh, Willow, you were angry and grieving. I have a way to help you. You can control this."

"I want it out of me. I killed somebody, I should…burn at the stake."

"Willow, you can't stop your power now. You have channeled extreme magicks through you and now all you have to learn is control them."

"I can't."

"You can Willow. You quit cold turkey didn't you?"

"Yes but to use it and not go…well like I did, that's hard."

"And you're both smart enough and strong enough to do it Willow." Oz chimed in holding her. She shook from the cold and Oz covered her with her jacket. "I'll be with you every step of the way, if you want."

"I thought you were going to leave." Willow commented surprised.

"I can't leave now knowing what you went through, I need to make sure you're okay."

"Willow, you have to come with me now."

"Why now? I…I mean can't I like get my stuff and…everything else?"

"Well I suppose Willow. And while you're at it, please bring all magic supplies. You're going to need them so we can weed out the useless materials. There are many coven members who would like to meet you."

"I'll take you Willow." Oz said grasping her hand lightly with is own. She smiled slightly at him. Willow honestly couldn't believe that he still wanted to be with her even after she had hurt him.

"I'm sorry Oz." She said holding his hand lightly. "I…I just loved her. She was my life and now she's gone." Tears stung at her eyes and she blinked them away.

"You can start a new life now. I know you'll find it hard to move on but she's not always going to be there."

"Oz, I know that you care and everything, but you have no idea what Tara and I have gone through."

"I know and I'd like you to tell me eventually but right now, let's get your stuff."

"I…I can't go in there so soon. You know what I like when it comes to style, just go in there and pack a suitcase for me. I'll go in the house but I can't go in that room." He lifted up her hand and kissed it gently.

"I understand. Just, stay out here okay?" Willow smiled slightly.

"Okay." Willow stood outside and paced. Her palms moisturized slightly due to the sweat. 'Maybe I am meant to stay with oz. This isn't the first time he's come through for me.' She thought curiously. 'But am I really to make the switch? I just lost the woman of my dreams and now here comes the man. I don't know what to think of this.' She thought shaking her head sadly.

"You ready to go? I've got your clothes and everything."

"What about my magick supplies?"

"They're all here. Now all you have to do is go with Giles to England."

"What is he gonna do there?"

"Willow, I honestly don't know. Giles has never hurt you though, so I think you should trust him."

"I guess you're right." Willow said. She hoisted her suitcase onto her shoulders and headed towards the airport. Maybe this was the beginning of a new life.

_AN: Not the best chapter I'll grant you but the next chapter should be good because we'll find out what really happened in England. Anyways, R&R._


End file.
